


Heartbeat. Nevermore.

by WitchBitxh



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian comforting Mickey, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 10, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBitxh/pseuds/WitchBitxh
Summary: "He heard the gunshot outside of the Gallagher house. Before he could register what happened he ran into the house. He busted through the door, making eye contact with Ian, whose bloody hand was clutching his stomach. Terry was already long gone by now. Mickey ran to Ian as he dropped to the kitchen floor."
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Heartbeat. Nevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried so many times while writing this at 4am and I'm posting it at 6am. 
> 
> I haven't read much Ian comforting Mickey so I decided to write it myself.
> 
> I hope I wrote them well.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcomed.

He heard the gunshot outside of the Gallagher house. Before he could register what happened, he ran into the house. He busted through the door, making eye contact with Ian, whose bloody hand was clutching his stomach. Terry was already long gone by now. Mickey ran to Ian as he dropped to the kitchen floor.

“Ian,” Mickey screamed as he reached his bleeding husband. He dropped to the floor, lifting Ian’s head into his lap. Mickey added pressure to the redhead’s open wound. 

Ian’s face scrunched up in pain. He then let out a shallow breath; laughing bitterly. “It all started with a gun, makes sense why it’s ending that way too.”

Mickey pressed his head to Ian’s chest and let out a loud sob. He moved his head up and shushed Ian. “Shut up, nothing's ending. You’re not dying.”

“But I am, Mick. I am, and it’s okay.” Ian reached his hand up and gripped Mickey’s face, smearing the crimson blood onto his gorgeous husband’s porcelain skin.

“No, no, no, no you’re not.” He wrapped his fingers around Ian’s wrist that was pressed to his cheek. “You’re Ian fucking Gallagher, you can’t. You can’t leave me. Not again! Not after everything we’ve been through.”

“Mick-Mickey,” Ian stuttered. He took sharp, shallow breaths. “I love you so much. I-I-I don’t know w-what I would have done if you w-weren’t by my side through everything.”

Mickey’s face was flooding with tears. His vision was obscured. He pressed harder on Ian’s wound, and Ian didn’t even flinch at the pressure, not feeling an ounce of pain anymore. He couldn’t even feel his legs.

The blood. God. There was so much fucking blood. It wouldn’t stop flowing.

Mickey started freaking out. He pressed both hands to Ian’s gushing wound. He just wanted to stop the fucking bleeding. Goddamnit. He was shaking. His breathing became erratic. Too many thoughts flooding his mind.

He was having a panic attack. Not right now. please not right now. He needed to focus on Ian. Ian. Ian. Ian. Ian.

“Mickey,” Ian screamed as loud as he possibly could, giving his husband a soft smile. “Kiss me one last time, please?”

The raven-haired man surged forward, giving Ian a kiss that spoke a thousand words. The redhead kissed back with the last amount of energy he had left in him. 

He was so cold. So so cold. Mickey would sell his soul to switch places with Ian.

He lifted his head looking into Ian’s open eyes; moving nevermore.

“Ian, Ian, come on. Please don’t do this.” Mickey started shaking Ian’s limp body. He laid his face in the crook of Ian’s shoulder. He was sobbing, hiccuping, snot was running down his face. Then, he whispered so softly, he could barely hear himself, “Please come back to me.”

He moved away from his husband’s shoulder pressing the softest kiss to his forehead.

“I love you.”

* * *

Mickey gasped, jumping up seeing a terrified Ian above him.

“Mickey! You were having a nightmare,” Ian said as he pulled a shaking Mickey into his lap. “You’re here. You’re fine. You’re safe. Everything’s okay.”

Mickey shuddered, tears of joy and sadness falling down his cheeks. He gripped the back of Ian’s wife beater, sobbing uncontrollably. “I-it felt so real. T-there was blood everywhere. You died, Ian! You died in my arms!”

“No, I didn’t. I’m right here. Baby, I’m right here,” the taller man spoke softly, kissing his husband's temple. “Want me to run a warm bath for you? Hm, doesn’t that sound nice?”

Ian started to move, but Mickey held onto him tightly. “Don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, Mick. I promise.” Ian maneuvered Mickey so that he could lift him and carry him to the bathroom.

He sat him down on the toilet and tried to move, but Mickey wouldn’t let him. “Baby, you’re gonna have to let go of me so I can start the bath.”

Mickey still wouldn’t let go. He couldn’t stop shivering. Ian kissed one cheek then went to the other, kissing his nose to finish it off. “I’m right here, okay. I’m right here.”

The smaller man finally let go of Ian, letting out a shaky breath. Ian got the bath ready, checking the temperature.

He walked back over to Mickey, helping him take his clothes off. Giving him small kisses here and there, trying to calm him. He also took his clothes off.

The redhead helped his husband step into the bath with him, then Ian sat down slowly, pulling Mickey with him.

Once they were comfortable, Ian wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man and kissed his neck softly.

They were silent for what felt like hours until Ian saw Mickey’s shoulders start to shake, and small sobs erupted from the older man. Ian gripped him even tighter, shushing him. Mickey moved his hand from under the water and gripped the curly hair at the nape of Ian’s neck. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

Ian moved his face back to Mickey’s shoulder, given it feather kisses. “Wanna go lay back down.”

Mickey gave Ian a barely noticeable nod, telling Ian all he needed to know.

They got out of the bath, and Ian rubbed the towel delicately over Mickey’s soft skin. He kissed each piece of skin he dried. Once he was done, he helped Mickey get back into his clothes.

They walked back to their room quietly, Ian holding Mickey’s hand the whole time.

They climbed into the bed as quietly as they walked into the room. Before Mickey could even move, Ian was pulling him into his chest and wrapping his arms around him protectively. 

Mickey felt a light kiss on the top of his head and heard the softest ‘I love you’ before he fell into the depths of sleep.

He dreamt of kissing his husband. Of puppies. Of fucking flowers even.

The thing that stuck with him throughout his many stages of sleep, though, was the fact that he was safe, protected, and loved.


End file.
